Power Rangers Titans: Destroy The White Rangers
by Green Ranger X
Summary: Nicandros has sent down an enemy of the old Rangers in hopes of destroying Jason and his father.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Jason entered the Power Chamber and looked around. The other were all involved in various activities. Tara was at the computer console looking over schematics with Mark hovering nearby. 

Ashlyn stood on the other side of the room working on a punching bag that they had set up to relieve their frustrations. 

"Jarrold already leave?" he asked, aprroaching the Purple and Black Rangers 

Tara's gaze remained on her monitor. "Yeah he took off a little while ago, said he was going to look around Angel Grove. Something about seeing if our house was still there." Tara answered. 

"You lived in Angel Grove?" 

"That's what my brother tells me." she said, turning around to look at Jason. "But I was so little that I don't remember much before the Vandairre attacked." 

"Why didn't you go with him? It's a great chance to learn about how things used to be." 

"Yeah squirt, you should have went along. Things would have been a lot quieter without you here." Ashlyn cut in as she walked over to the the trio to join the conversaiton 

"That's alright I need to work on my Plasma Bow." she said, then she turned to face Ashlyn "Plus if I left then no one would be here to keep your sorry ass in place Ashlyn." Tara said to the Yellow Ranger, sticking out her tongue. 

"Why don't you come with me to Angel Grove. You could meet my mom and dad in person." Jason cut in. 

"I can't." Tara said still glaring at Ashlyn "I have to finish this Plasma Bow." she held up the half finished weapon. It looked similar but not identical to the weapon that Barberon had destroyed a few days prior. 

"I didn't know that you could make weapons." commented Jason. 

"Neither did I until I got my powers. But this seems like almost second nature to me now. After I'm finished with mine I'm going to do a little tweaking up on the others." 

"Your not touching mine." said Ashlyn "I don't want it blowing up in my face." 

"Why not, it'll be a big improvement." 

Aron had just entered the room and caught the tail end of that exchange but he and Mark both began to chuckle and Jason shook his head. 

Ashlyn shot them a cold stare and then stormed out of the room. 

"Well I'm taking off, last chance to change your mind." Jason said. 

"That's alright, I really want to finish my bow. Besides I love driving Ashlyn crazy." 

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." the White Ranger said as he headed out the door. 

The others all watched Jason walk out of the door and then went about their business. 

Rebecca Sawyer stood at the door to the inner chamber of the Power Chamber. The Rangers had come to the rescue of herself and her squad several times and had even went as far as giving her squad a headquarters and a place to live. It was no small wonder that she felt guilty for snooping around out here. They had giving her people free rain over their Command Center but had only asked that they not try to enter the inner sanctum. 

Actually they had never asked her not to hang around outside of the door. It had just been a kind of unspoken agreement. She didn't want to betray the Rangers but had to know for herself if the Red and Pink Rangers were Carter and Dana and if they were, why they hadn't let her know that they were alive. After all they had been like a mom and dad to her and she was sure that they felt as though she were their daughter. 

The door to the inner sanctum opened and Rebecca quickly ducked around a corner so she could get a glimpse a of who came out. She saw a two feet and then a pair of legs but then the door slammed shut and no one came out. 

At first she thought that someone had seen her but wondered how they could have from where she was hiding. She moved back to the door and stood there for another few minutes and then decided that she had better not stay around any longer. "Damn." she said as she stalked away from the door. "I need to find out who those guys are before I go crazy." 

She quickly turned to walk back towards the area that everyone had agreed would be her headquarters and looked around to see if she could find Bryan. As the only person around her age that she regularly saw she needed to talk to someone about her feelings and was sure that he would be the one to understand. 

She would have liked to talk to the others but they were never around much and she needed to get things off her chest. 

It was tough to talk to them though. They always hung out together away from everyone else and disappeared all the time. It drove her nuts but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. 

After a few more minutes of looking for Bryan, Rebecca let out a sigh and then walked back to her quarters 'maybe I'll just take a nap.' she thought. 

Jason grabbed his bag and headed back towards the door. "I can't believe how absent-minded I can be sometimes." he said. "Well I guess it goes along with being the son of Tommy Oliver." The door opened and Jason quickly slipped out. 

No one had seen him exit and he walked into the section of the Power Chamber that was being used by the resistance. He saw that there were people from the towns that they had been liberating in the past few weeks siting around. 

Jason had never really noticed how big the Power Chamber was, but then again he rarely saw this part of it. The Rangers spent most of their time in the Power Chamber and teleported out when they were needed. The only part of the Command Center that they really saw besides the inner sacncutm was the outside and it was deceptively small. Compared to what it looked like on the outside this place was the size of a small town. 

It didn't seem right to him that these people should be cooped up inside of this place. An idea began to spark in Jasons mind. He would have to talk it over with Jarrold and Captian Sawyer, but that would have to wait until later. For now he was going to see his mom and dad. 

Captian Sawyer approached the Jason from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who was there. "What can I do for you Captian?" he asked. 

"I was just wondering if you knew where Bryan is. I need to talk to him." Rebecca answered. 

"I haven't seen him." Jason told her. He hated having to lie to her but couldn't tell her that he was in the Inner Sanctum. With all of these people around it was hard enough to keep their secret without him slipping up. 

"Well if you see him could you tell him that I want to see him." 

"Actually I'm on my way out right now." said Jason. 

"And where do you think your going?" she asked harshly. 

"First of all Captain I'm not one of your men so you have no right to use that tone of voice with me, but if you must know I'm going to the city to meet up with my parents." 

"The city, you mean Angel Grove. That place is a total burnout. How could your parents still live there?" Rebecca asked. 

Jason glared at her for a moment ad opened his mouth to say something to her but decided that it wasn't worth his time and walked off. 'Man does she have some nerve, I wonder how her squad puts up with her.' he thought. 

Rebecca watched Jason walk away 'Man I was totally obnoxious to him what's my problem? When he gets back I had better make it up to him.' she turned around to walk away. But thought about it for a second. 

That was not like her at all and she actually really liked the him to. There were so few people her own age her that she needed to have all the friends that she could. "No I better go apologize to him now." she told herself as she turned back around to give chase to Jason. He was no where to be seen so she walked in the direction that he had been heading in. As she rounded the corner she realized that he was gone. "Well I guess I will have to wait until he gets back." 

Tommy walked into the kitchen and took a quick look around. I was Sunday and he know that Kim would be hard at work making a large dinner like she did every other Sunday. At first he cringed at the thought of Sunday dinner. Kim had a way of burning even water, but over the years she had become an excellent cook to the point that Tommy couldn't wait to at her meals. 

She always had a way of making a big production out of dinner and now with Elliot here it had gotten to be a very big deal. 

Kim walked into the kitchen and saw her highschool boyfriend standing there looking out of the window. She knew that she had given up her chance with him when she wrote that letter so many years ago but she still couldn't get over him. It was even harder with them leaving under the same roof for the last 13 years. 

He hadn't so much as kissed her in all these years. She was sure that he had feelings for her but also understood why nothing had or would happen. Tommy had moved on with his life after Kim, went to college, married and had a son. It even looked as though he had gotten being the leader of the Power Rangers out of his system. 

She was sure that if Nicandros hadn't come along and destroyed everything Tommy would have been content to just go about his life and forget all about his teenage years. But circumstances wouldn't allow him to lead a normal life. He had been called back to duty a few years after graduating from college and it was none stop since then. 

While they both loved being Rangers, things started to go downhill very quickly. A lot of injuries and even deaths took it's toll on the young heroes and they started to burn out. Then the tragic day came when Kat had died. Tommy hadn't been himself since. 

His wife died with him there only 10 or so feet away and he could do nothing to stop it. Sure she knew the risk that came along with being a Power Ranger but none of them had ever really been in a situation where they had to face the death of a loved one. 

Tommy broke down quickly and at one point had gone as far as launching his DragonZord in a suicide run at the Vandairre flagship. If it hadn't been for Jason (the then leader of the team), Thomas Ian Oliver would have died that day and left his son without a mother or father. 

Tommys son grew up and along with Kims help was raised to be a fine young man who hungered to follow in his fathers footsteps. As Jason grew older however things began to get strange around the household and every began to discover why Zordon had always let Rangers go when they asked. It appeared that after a long period of being a Ranger (none of them had ever figured out how long) the human body began to take on changes and started to age at a slower rate. 

Kim and Tommy were both middle aged now but neither appeared to be a day over 22. And they weren't the only one effected by this. Some of the original Rangers didn't experience this effect but the later Ranger that were there for a while never seemed to age past 22 or 23. They did narrow it down a little to the fact that all of those effected had held at least two types of powers. 

Kim stopped thinking about it and placed her hand on Tommys shoulder "Weird isn't it Tommy." Kim said. 

"What's weird?" he asked. 

"It's just hard to think that after all these years the Power Rangers are back in action and we aren't on the team." 

"Yeah it is. I miss being out there in the middle of the action, fighting for the Earth." 

"Me to, and now your son is out there fighting for us." 

"Hey Kim, he's your son to. Just because you didn't give birth to him doesn't mean that your any less his mom." 

"I know, it's just that, well I wish things could have worked out differently between us." Kim said with a sigh. "I wish that I'd never sent that damned letter." 

"That was the past Kim. We have to put that behind us." 

"Really, you mean you're forgiving me for what I did?" Kim asked enthusiastically. 

"Kim I forgave you a long time ago." Tommy said as he leaned towards his life long friend. 

Kims face brightened as she looked up at the former leader of the Power Rangers. 

"Kim I love you." he said cupping her face in his hands and drawing her closer. 

"I love you to Tommy." she said as she let herself be drawn in for their first kiss in nearly 20 years. 

"Vaard where are you?" Emperor Nicandros shouted as he stormed into his throne room on Keldeha. 

Vaard shuddered as he stepped out from around the corner that he had been standing in. The Emperor had been in an incredibly foul mood since he had learned of the death of Barberon at the hands of the Power Rangers and Vaard had no intention of taking the brunt of that anger. "Yes your highness." he said. 

"Have you done what I have asked of you?" 

"The Prince is on his was here and should arrive shortly." Vaard answered. "I sent our fastest shuttle to retrieve him from Triforia. I just don't understand how he will be able to help." 

"I have been thinking about the recent events that have taken place on this world. Those accursed Power Rangers are to blame for this. I have come up with a rather simple plan actually. No one has ever really able to defeat the Rangers using cunning plans. Many others have tried and they all failed. My dear sister Rita and that loaf of a husband Zedd couldn't beat them and everyone after them has failed also. The only thing that ever beat them was brute force so that's what we'll use." 

"So what is your plan?" questioned Vaard. 

"We will destroy each Ranger one by one. I want you to gather my fiercest warriors and go after the them." Nicandros ordered. 

"Do you have a preference on which of them is destroyed first?" 

"Yes I do. I want them to destoy the son of my cursed enemy Tommy Oliver. Vaard I want them to destroy the White Ranger." 

"Understood my lord, but I still don't know what the Prince has to do with this." 

"Simple my friend, no one knows Tommy Oliver better than he does. They've been rivals for years now and if anyone of you can beat Tommy it's him. That will throw the current White Ranger into a sad mental state that we can use to our advantage and if that fails we always have my backup plan." 

"It will be done my lord." Vaard said with a bow. He then turned and walked out of the room. 'I'm sure that the Prince will enjoy a chance to destroy his old enemy. Yes I'm sure he will indeed.' 

Jason had been walking for hours and was getting tired. After about an hour he had decided that he would have to make this trip often. He was enjoying the scenery especially since he hadn't had gotten the chance really look at it the last two times he passed by. He had been in a hurry but this time he was going to enjoy the desert sites. 

Still he was in a bit of a hurry the White Ranger had an uneasy feeling ever since he left the Power Chamber. He couldn't explain it but felt as if something bad were going to happen. 

A cold shiver ran down his spin and he decided that he didn't like the idea of being alone in the desert so he picked up his pace towards the city. At the rate he was walking he figured he could be there in less than eight hours. It was a long walk but still a far cry from the 2 days that he had jokingly told the others that it would take on their last trip to the city. Both times he had come this way he had noted little things that made his trip go faster (for instance he could walk around a dune or climb down a cliff) he was sure that he would eventually be able to cut the journey down to about three hours. 

The sky was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. Jason really didn't want to be out in the dark by himself, especially now that the Vandairre would be hunting the Rangers. He wasn't really afraid of the Vandairre, they were pushovers, but lately they had been sending more monsters to Earth. 

It was almost like the stories his parents had told him about the old days. Some alien was always sending a monster down and the Rangers would always beat it. This was a different situation from the days his dad fought in. Instead of the monsters attacking and trying to conquer the planet he and his now had to free a planet that was already enslaved. Things had been going well but there was still a long road ahead. 

Jason looked up, his had gotten carried away in his thoughts and found that the sky was now pitch black. He also noticed that he was on the outskirts of Angel Grove. He had been more absorped in his thoughts longer than he realized. 

"Man I really must have been out of it." he said to himself, when he realized that he had just walked for about four or five hours and had not realized it. In fact he felt as if he had just left Power Chamber only minutes ago. Now he was on the outskirts of the town that he had grown up in. His home was on the other side of the city and Angel Grove was not exactly a small town. The thought of getting to spend some time with his parents and telling them about his adventures as a Ranger excited him. Especially the fact that they had finally beat Barberon (now his mom could finally rest in peace.) A big smile came across Jasons face. 

Jarrold knew that Jason was coming this way and that they could have traveled together, but the Green Ranger wanted to make this trip by himself. Besides Jason would be here soon enough and they could meet up and go home together. He had figured on going to the Oliver home in the next couple of days so Jason could have time to visit before he showed up. 

Jarrold looked around the broken down ruins of Angel Grove. He remembered a few years back when he and Tara had escaped and ran to the city. But that ended quick when he Tara got sick and he had to take her back. 

Then he had come back a week ago with Jason and Leslie, but he wasn't to happy to see this place. He had been having dreams about the day that the Vandairre stormed the city killing thousands and leaving a trail of death and destruction. The hardest blow came when they forced Jarrold to watch them kill his parents. He was glad that his sister was just a baby when it happened, that way she didn't have to witness what he had seen. 

Ever since that day Jarrold had held a burning desire for revenge. At times during his slavery he would become so filled with hatred that he would actually feel the Emperors neck in his hands and see the look in terror when Nicandros realized that he was going to die at the hands of a human slave. 

But that was before he had become a Power Ranger and the team leader none the less. Now he had to be the one to set an example for the others. 

Jarrold had never been one for team work and other then his sister had never gotten along with anyone else. But as leader of the Power Rangers he had to change his way of thinking. 

Jarrold finally found himself in a position where he had to be responsible. It wasn't just him and his sister. He now had 6 others to think of. At first he was worried that he couldn't do it but started to grew into the position. He still worried that he would fail them but didn't let that doubt keep him from doing the right thing. 

The Green Ranger looked at the burned down husk of what used to be his families house. He remembered looking out of the window and being able to see the MegaZord fighting whatever monster the aliens sent down. He had even been saved by the Red Ranger when a monster knocked over a building and it came crashing towards him and his sister. Jarrold had no idea that he would eventually become a Power Ranger even though he had always wanted to be one. It was a thrill to be a ranger but an honor to be chosen to lead the team. Still he had to take some time off to visit his old home, (if anything came up the rangers would be able to contact him through his communicator.) 

Jarrold walked through the door of his battered home. Seeing it like this only fueled his desire to beat the Vandairre off the Earth. Walking down the hall he saw what used to be his room. It was a mess but mostly intact. He mused at how little everything seemed now. Feeling tired he crawled into his bed and fell asleep. 

The door to the Oliver house opened slowly and Jason walked in. He could smell food coming from the kitchen and knew that his mom would be making a large sunday breakfast. 

"I'm home" Jason called as he walked through the door. 

Kimberly out of the kitchen and smiled at her son. "Jason what are you doing home so soon?" she asked happily. 

"I thought that I would come and visit for the day. I have an idea that I want to talk over with you and dad. Plus I wanted to take dad back to the Command Center to see the place." Jason replied as he hugged his stepmother. 

"Well I'm glad that you're here." she said "Your dad and Elliot are in the dojo." 

"Wow, dad hasn't been in there for years." Jason commented as he kissed Kimberly on the cheek and headed out the door to the backyard. 

Jarrold woke up to the sounds of screaming and quickly jumped up. The newest Green Ranger ran to the front door and looked outside to see 3 soldiers chasing a boy and girl down the street. Jarrold quickly ran out of the house and called out to the soldiers. "Hey, what are you doing to those kids?" 

Two of the soldiers stopped and turned to face him. "Come here." one of them called. 

Jarrold snickered "If I do you'll regret it" then his face twisted into a frown "and you'll definately regret it if you don't leave those kids alone." 

"That sounds like a threat." the other soldier said as he pulled out his sword and moved in towards the young man. 

"Yes it did" said the first soldier "and the only people that threaten the Vandairre are either very brave or very stupid." 

"Care to find out which on I am?" Jarrold taunted. 

The soldiers looked at each other and then ran forward to attack. Jarrold was fast and side-stepped the closet soldier and while at the same time reaching down to grab his attackers sword from its sheath. As the second soldier came up on him he spun around and brought the sword into his midsection, hitting him with the flat of the blade and causing him to double over. 

The first soldier turned around just in time to see the young man bring the blade of the weapon down into the back of the soldiers helmet. The helmet split and before the unlucky soldier could even fall to the ground he had turned to dust. 

Jarrold then turned his attention back to the first soldier, who was angry at seeing his companion destroyed. "That was to easy." Jarrold quipped. 

"You'll pay for that. No one does that to a warrior of the Vandairre empire." the soldier said, pulling out his pistol. He took aim and fired at the unmorphed Green Ranger. 

Jarrolds eyes opened wide and he leapt to his left just in time to avoid the deadly blast. "Looks like I just did." he said. "And in about 3 seconds your going to get the same thing." With that warning Jarrold through his sword at the soldiers weapon and sent it flying wide. 

As the soldier pulled his gun up for another blast he saw Jarrold leap over recover the sword before it hit the ground and leap over him. The soldier turned around just in time to see the sword coming down on top of his helmet and then he felt himself fading away as he crumbled into dust. "I guess it took me about six seconds. I'll have to work on that." he said as he dropped the sword and ran off after the others." 

The boy and girl ran into what seemed to be an abandoned building with the soldier not to far behind them. There were piles upon piles of books everywhere, as well a scattered shelves and loose papers. A heavy dust filled the room and it was dimly lit. 

"Come on Kimmie we can find some where to hide in this place." The boy said, as he pulled the young girl closely behind him. 

"Their going to get us aren't they?" the frightened girl said through a down pour of tears. 

"Not if I can help it. Now you hide behind this shelf." The boy said as he tucked his sister away behind a pile of books. "And no matter what be quiet." 

There was a load crash behind from behind the boy as the soldier that was chasing them stumbled in a kicked on the shelves to the side. "Where is the little girl that was with you?" he demanded. "You are both to come with me now." 

The boy stood still not saying a word, and stared the soldier down. 

"I will repeat myself once child. Where is the girl? You are both slaves of the Vandairre empire now and will come with me immediately." 

The boy began to walk over to the soldier with his hands up. "I'll come with you but leave my sister alone." 

"You don't have a choice boy. Now give up the girl or else." 

Jarrold walked into the building and leapt over the soldiers head to stand between him and the boy. "Why don't you try picking on someone that can fight back." Jarrold said. 

"I have no problem with that." The soldier said. 

"Well if you're waiting for those two goofballs that were with you to help out then you're in a lot of trouble." Jarrold informed him. 

"You may think so but let me tell you my friend there were 7 of us on patrol." 

"Oh brother, this is just great." Jarrold said as two more soldiers entered the room. 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 1**

Jarrold and soldiers faced off for a few moments before one of the soldiers got anxious. The soldier charged at the unmorphed ranger who responded by doing a spin kick and hitting him in the side of the head. The soldier dropped to his knees and his eyes began to water. Jarrold picked up a large book and took the offensive by jumping up and smashing the soldier in the head with it. The helmet immediately fell into pieces and the soldier turned to dust. 

The others looked on at Jarrold in shock, as if decideing if they wanted to risk attacking him. One of them decided that the reward was worth the risk and charged catching the youngster off guard as he turned around from his previous attack. Jarrold was caught in the stomach and sent flying into an empty bookshelf. The soldier decided that to press the attack and ran towards Jarrold. 

Jarrold orientated himself quickly and spun to the side bringing his leg up into the soldiers midsection. The soldier doubled over and was caught by another kick in the face which caused him to flip over and crash through a table. 

The little boy and girl quietly stood up and started towards the door. One of the soldiers saw them moving and ran to cut them off. Just as he grabbed the little girl Jarrold kicked him the back of the head and sent him flipping out of the door. "Try picking on someone your own size jerk." he said wiping his hands off on his pants. 

Jarrold looked down at the girl, who looked like she was about to begin crying. The girl held her arms up as if wanting their rescuer to pick her up. Jarrold reached down to pick her up but felt a kick in the leg. He turned around and saw the little boy standing behind him shaking his fist. "Stay away from my sister" the boy warned as he grabbed the girl and pulled her to him. Jarrold lunged at the boy and his eyes turned white as he expected the strange amn to attack him. But to his surprise the man lept over him with a kick and hit that hit a soldier coming in the door in the chest. 

Jarrold turned to look at the boy once more. "Are you going to fight me some more or are you going to come with me so that I can get to somewhere safe?" he asked. 

"How do I know that I can trust you?" the boy asked. 

"It's a whole lot better than trusting them isn't?" Jarrold told the boy, who still looked weary of him. "Tell you what, I'll take you to somewhere safe where you can eat and get cleaned up. You have to be scared of them anymore, I won't let them hurt you." 

The little girl seemed convinced and once again raised her arms for Jarrold to pick her up. This time her older brother didn't object and walked with them through the door. "Call me Jarrold" he told them. 

"I'm Kimmie" the little girl told him. Her brother didn't say a word. "My big brothers name is Travis." she told Jarrold. 

Jason and his dad walked through the city of Angel Grove towards the outskirts. Jason had hoped to see Jarrold so they could all go back together but that didn't happen. Jason had decided that Jarrold must have wanted to be alone for a while and that they would meet up at the Power Chamber. 

"How are things going for you guys?" Tommy asked his son. 

Well now that we have the Zords things seem to be going a lot better. We haven't been attacked in a week or so and decided to take a break. Jarrold was supposed to be around here some where but I guess just meet him back at the Power Chamber." 

"So how is the old place Jase? I bet it's just like we left it." 

"I don't know about that but I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I got there. That place is so small on the outside but when you get in it's huge. We have a whole village of people living in there and it's not even crowded." 

Tommy shot his son a worried look "what do you mean?" 

"Oh yeah." Jason said as he realized what it sounded like. "They don't know that we're the Rangers. We have an inner chamber setup that no one else can enter and that's where we stay." 

"Jason that's dangerous. If you guys get caught going in or coming out they'll find out who you are. No ones supposed to know." 

"Well what should we do? Barberon destroyed their village and they had no where else to go." 

"I understand, as a Ranger you have to do whatever you can to help but I have an idea of how we can help them." 

"And how is that dad?" Jason questioned his Tommy. 

"I'll tell you later. For now I want you to tell me about the other Rangers." 

"Man those guys are a piece of work. Their my bestfriends but it really takes some work to get used to their different personalites. I bet things were easier in your day." 

"Well in some ways they were. The original team had known each other already when they became Power Rangers and they took me in after I came to Angel Grove before I was a Ranger. We did have our problems though. Rita attacked us on a daily basis as did the others. It wasn't that bad but each villain came close to beating us several times. We always won in the end. We even had our fair share of fights between ourselves but through it all we remained friends." 

"Cool friends are important. We're all friends it's just that there a some major personality conflicts. Like Tara and Ashlyn." 

"Their purple and yellow aren't they?" The former Ranger asked. 

"Yeah and they also want to kill each other and just about everyone else." 

"Well why don't you tell me about them Jase." 

"Okay, well Tara seems to be smart but she has a major chip on her shoulder. She also just might be the best fighter on the team." Jason told him. 

"So what's the problem between her and Ashlyn?" 

"Ashlyns got a real attitude problem. But I think that the real problem is that Jarrold has this thing for Ashlyn and she just keeps blowing him off. Tara is very protective of her older brother." 

"So this is about about Jarrold then." 

"Even with all that I don't think it's about him. The two really just don't like each other." 

"Wow my team really didn't have anything like that, everyone got along great." 

"That's not the half of it dad." 

"Well tell me all about it." 

Get ready for a long story then." Jason laughed. 

Jarrold walked to the door of the Oliver home along with the two children that he had rescued from the Vandairre soldiers. 'Hopefully Jason is here' he thought to himself. He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down at Kimmie "What is it sweetie?" he asked as the door opened. The girl didn't answer but instead ducked behind him when she saw the women that opened the door. 

"Jarrold!" Kim said, surprised to see the Green Ranger. 

"Hi Kimberly. I'm here to meet Jason." the team leader said. 

"He left with his dad earlier this morning. Their probably on the edge of town by now. Why don't you try the communicator?" 

"Good idea" he said placing the bracelet type communications device next to his mouth. 

Kimberly leaned over and scrutinized the two children that were with Jarrold. They were very small and looked like they hadn't eaten in days. The little girl really caught her attention though, maybe it was because of her big eyes or maybe it was that she looked so frail but Kimberly wanted to pick her up. As she reached to out to her the little girl clutched Jarrolds leg tightly and tugged on his pants. 

Jarrold pulled the communicator away and looked down at the frightened little girl. "What is it Kimmie, are you okay?" then he realized how skittish the kids had been when they first met him an hour or so ago. 

Kimberly looked at Jarrold 'I haven't been called Kimmie in years' she said but she made a realization when the girl answered. 

"I'm scared Jarrold." the little girl told him. "The soldiers are going to come for us again." 

"No they won't sweetie I won't let them get you. And do you see this nice lady. Well she was a Power Ranger. I won't let them and neither will she." 

"That's right Kimmie we won't let anyone hurt you." She tried to assure the girl. 

This was the about all that Travis could take "What do you mean she was a Power Ranger!" he exclaimed. "We have to run from them or they'll get us like they got mom and dad." the boy said almost on the verge of tears. 

"Travis what happened to your parents?" Jarrold asked. "What did those aliens do to them?" 

"We were on our way to meet up with our camp on the outside of the city and we got caught by a group of soldiers on their way inside the city. Mom and dad were captured by Kimmie and I got away. I over heard them saying they were going to kill the White Rangers and there were a lot of them. I feel sorry for whoever the White Rangers are." 

That didn't mean anything to Travis and Kimmie but to Kimberly Ann Hart that meant everything. Her bestfriend and son were about to be attacked by who knows how many aliens soldiers that wanted nothing more than to destroy them. "Jarrold" she gasped "you better warn them." 

Jarrold got a really worried look on his face. "I tried to call them but get an answer." he said. 

"Jarrold..." 

"I'm on it, just make sure that these two are okay please." He said as he turned to run off. Kimmie grabbed his leg. 

"What's going on Jarrold?" the little girl asked. "I wanna go with you." 

"You'll be safer here with Kimberly kiddo." 

"You guys come with me. I'll get you cleaned up and fed then you could meet Elliot." 

"I'll be back for you guys when I find my friends." Jarrold told the kids as he ran off to find the White Rangers. 

Prince Goldar stepped off of his shuttle and walked towards the throne room. Goldar hated these long space flights almost as much as he hated this planet. He would have much rather teleported here but had lost that ability years ago when Zedd and Rita had been turned to good by Zordons wave of pure good energy. He remembered the feeling as the energy washed over him and felt as if his body were being torn apart molecule by molecule but when he awoke he found that he was lying in some sort of throne room. At first he thought that Lord Zedd had somehow found a way to save them but he would soon learn the truth. Within a matter of days Goldar was pledging his loyatly to a new master who was far more powerful then Zedd and Rita could have ever been even with their combined strength. 

Emperor Nicandros had excepted Goldar because he had once encountered his race before and they were known to be the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. Mainly it was because Nicandros had recognized Goldars royal armor and knew that among his race not even the most vile would stupe to wearing the golden armor of a royal. Goldar was different under Nicandros he was no longer the bumbler that he had been before. Nicandros treated Goldar with respect and the two actually became friends. Rito (who had been teleported along was even different.) He was more serious, more graceful and what's more had been restored to his humanoid self. Something that Rita hadn't been able to do ever since she caused the accident that transformed him into a pile of animated bones. Goldar felt sorry for having to leave his bestfriend behind but knew that Triforia would be in good hands with him in charge. 

Goldar entered the throne room and knelt before he emperor. "You summoned me my lord?" Goldar said in his guttural tone. 

"No need to be so formal my friend. Stand up and come to me." Nicandros said from atop his elevated throne. "I have a mission for you." 

"What is it my emperor I conquer whatever planet that you want me to." Goldar howled. 

"There's no need for that. I already have the planets that I want save two and I'm off for the first of those soon." 

"Then what do you require of me my lord?" Goldar asked once again. He knew that he was maybe the only person in the universe that could get away with questioning the emperor and he didn't take that lightly. 

"I'll be brief about it Goldar. The Power Rangers have returned." Nicandros said raising from his throne. 

"How is this possible?" Goldar shouted. "We destroyed them and captured the ones that lived." 

"It doens't matter how they came back. They have returned and now have their Zords. Barberon is dead and to make matters worse Tommy Oliver is still alive." 

"This is impossible. I was there I saw Oliver die." Goldar saw the emperor tremble at every mention of Tommy Oliver. The ranger that was destined to end his reign. "I will destroy them again my lord. They don't have a chance." 

"Good Goldar. This is what I want to hear. Now go and finish this nuisance once and for all." With that he waved his hand to dismiss his friend. 

Goldar didn't say another word but simply walked out of the throne room and turned towards the shuttle bay. 

Vaard walked up to Goldar and grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute Prince Goldar. I want you to take this with you." he said handing the monster a golden pendant. "It will help you to defeat the Power Rangers." 

"Thank you Vaard." The alien Prince said as he continued on to the shuttle bay. He looked down at the pendant and began to smile. "Those rangers are doomed." 

"Aron is hiding something." Jason continued "whatever it is he's scared to tell us as if he doesn't trust us. I think that Tara knows but she's not saying." 

"Pretty interesting team you guys have there son. So what about Mark and Bryan. Well Bryan is an excellent ranger and so is Mark and they both keep cool in a fight. Bryan won't tell us to much about himself and Mark who by the way is a lot younger than the rest of us is in major love with Tara." 

"They sound like good people and you should appreciate that. They may not be what your used to but they really do seem to be perfect to be rangers." 

"Thanks dad I wa..." Jason was cut off when Tommy put his hand over his mouth. 

"Shh.. Do you hear that?" Tommy asked. 

Jason craned his neck out to see is he could hear what his dad was talking about. There was the sound of voices and had the metallic grating sound that could be recognized as a Vandairre soldiers armor. There were dozens of them and they sounded as if they were angry about something. "Man there's got to be like forty of them. What are we going to do?" 

"Normally you wouldn't morph just to fight these guys but I think that it would be a good idea to go ahead this time." Tommy told him. 

Jason nodded and reached behind his back. "It's Morphin Time!" he called out. Then his eyes went large. The morpher didn't appear. "It's Morphin Time!" he called out again. The morpher still didn't appear. Then he remembered. "Damn I left the morpher and coin at the house." 

"Well use your communicator and call for backup." 

Jason reached to activate the communicaor then put his head down. "Sorry left that at the house to." 

Despite the situation Tommy couldn't help but laugh. How many times had he forgot his morpher or his communicator. He had certainly done it enough times himself. This only served to prove one thing Jason was most certainly an Oliver. "We'd better get out of here as quietly as we can." he said to his son. 

"Okay but which way do we go. The town looks like it's crawling with those guys, the Power Chamber is a lot farther but there's less of a chance of us running into a bunch of soldiers." 

"You decide, you're the White Ranger now. We'll go your way." 

"We'll go back to the Power Chamber. I doubt that even morphed I could take this many of them." 

"Okay lets go then." Tommy said sneaking around the back of a group of soldiers. Even though he wouldn't be morphin again it felt good for him to be out actively fighting the aliens. 

Jason followed his dad past the soldiers and into the desert that led to the Power Chamber. 

Jarrold ran as fast as he could trying to reach the outskirts of the city in hopes of catching up with Jason and Tommy before the Vandairre soldiers did. He had already begun to fear the worse. He had tried several times to contact Jason via the wrist communicator but got no response. The Green Ranger knew that Jason was a very capable fighter and that his father was even better. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened or was about to happen. Jarrold picked up his pace. 

Kimberly finished making lunch for the two kids that had been brought to her and sat them down at the table. She had already washed them up and as they ate she pulled out a brush and started to run it through Kimmies long brunnette hair. The little girl started to giggle, this reminded Kimberly of her at this age. Her mom would sit down with her while she ate lunch and spend an ahour brushing her long hair. Kim remembered the day that she cut her hair (it was just 2 day before she became a Power Ranger) and how her mother had reacted when she walked into the house. "How could you do that to your long beautiful hair?" she had asked. Kimberly tried to explain that it got in the way during her gymnastics. Things were even worse when she saw the look on Jasons face. Not many people knew about her crush on the star athlete that she carried even through her long relationship with Tommy. 

"Kim" he had said, "where's your hair?" his eyes had opened wide as he looked at her. She had been expecting some sort of reaction but the look on his face almost made her cry. But she certainly understood why he had reacted that way. They had known each other since they were 3 years old and her hair had alays been long. What upset her however was the fact that Zach, Billy and Trini had all seemed to like her new look. Kim had gone through so much to impress Jason and for him to react like this was a very stinging thing. He hadn't said anything mean it was just the look that he had. 

The sound of the front door opening broke Kimberly away from her nostalgia. She slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen door. Just as she reached to open it and head into the living room Elliot burst through the door nearly knocking her down. The boy was panting heavily and out of breath. 

Travis stood up from the table and moved in front of Kimberly, taking a defensive stance. Elliot simply looked at him and reached for Kimberly. "Kim we need to get out of here fast." he shouted. 

"Elliot what's going on?" she asked picking up on the boys excitement. 

"What's going on is that this city is crawling with those soldiers and their headed this way!" he said. "We need to hurry." 

Travis grabbed his little sister and headed for the door. 

"You kids better stay with us. You'll be safe. I won't let them get you." Kim reassured them. 

"How can you stop them?" Kimmie asked. 

"There's a hiding spot in the dojo." We can sneak out the back and hide until help comes." 

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Travis said. 

Everyone looked at the boy but nodded in agreement. 

"Come on." Kimberly told them. "Let's get out of here." 

"Tara I thought that I told you know to touch my weapon!" Ashlyn shouted, as she stormed into the room. 

"Trust me it'll work even better now." the young Purple Ranger said as she put the weapon back on the table. 

"It worked just fine before. I don't want it blowing up in my face." Ashlyn said. 

"Have a little faith Ashlyn. I fixed all of them. Even managed to add a little something special to all of them. Here try it." she said handing the sword to the Yellow Ranger. 

Ashlyn took the sword from Tara and swung it around slowly. The weapon sliced through the air with the slightest movement. "It's a lot lighter than it was before. What did you do to it?" 

"It's really complicated but think about how much more effective it will be when your morphed." 

Ashlyn contemplated what she could do with a weapon this light. She was going to enjoy the enhancements that Tara made to the weapon. "What else did you do to it?" she asked. 

"I'm saving the best part for last." Tara told her. 

"Well just make sure that you don't mess em up." Ashlyn said, slightly annoyed that Tara wouldn't tell her what else she had done to their weapons. She then placed her newly modified weapon back on Taras work table and walked out of the door. 

"She's going to love the rest of it." Tara said rubbing her hands together like some sort of mad genious. 

Leslie walked through the cooridors of the Power Chamber. It seemed different than when she had first come here a few weeks ago. Mainly it was the cavernous structure was now filled with people where it had been empty the day that the Rangers had first come here. She liked having all these people around but it made her claustrophobic. She had gotten used to wandering around alone when she needed to think but now there was no way to do that. 

Becky came around the corner holding her head down, still in thought about how to ask the Power Rangers if they were who she thought. She bumped into Leslie, who was also not watching and both of the young women went sprawling to the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Leslie said, reaching out to help the Captain up. 

"No problem." Becky said, as she took Leslies hand to stand up. The two looked at each other for a moment and then started to walk away. "Hey have you seen Jarrold or Jason?" she asked just before Leslie rounded the corner. 

"Sorry no I haven't." Leslie replied. 

"Well if you see either of them could you tell them that I want to talk to them. I understand that Jason is from Angel Grove. I just got information that the Vandairre are setting up some kind of base it the city and I want Jason to go in and see what it would take to sabotage them." 

Leslie began to worry but tried to hide it "I'll tell them" she said rushing off around the corner. 

The Pink Ranger ran into the Inner Sanctum that the rangers kept private "Rangers we have a problem!" she shouted. 

Bryan and Mark came running into the room. "What is it Leslie?" Mark asked. 

"Captain Sawyer just told me that she was looking for Jason because she wanted him to go on a mission for her." 

"So what's the problem with that?" Bryan asked. 

"The mission was to infiltrate a Vandairre base in Angel Grove to sabotage it." 

"Those aliens have a base in the city now." Tara said as she ran into the Command Center. 

"We have to get there fast. Where's Aron? He's in charge here." said Mark. 

"He said that he was going to visit Jenn and Kari and take them on a picnic." Tara said. 

"Yeah we can always call him if we need him." 

"I guess that put's Bryan in charge." Ashlyn said. 

"Okay let's get going." Bryan said. 

"Right!!!" They all called out in unison. 

They ran out into the cooridor and headed to the front of the building. 

"I hope we're not to late." Ashlyn said. 

Jason ran to his dads side. They were caught by surprise and didn't have a real chance to defend themselves. There were dozens of soldiers and as good as they were both knew that they wouldn't be able to take this many soldiers so they had just been intent on holding them of until they could slip away. That plan hadn't worked either because one of the soldiers had got a lucky shot hitting Tommy in the legs and making it impossible for him to walk. 

"Jason I thought that I told you to get out of here." The former White Ranger shouted at the new White Ranger. 

"And leave you with these guys. Mom would kill me if I did that." Jason said. 

"You might not have to worry about that if these jerks have their way." Tommy retorted. 

"Oh believe me I'm definately more afraid of mom then these morons." 

"And you have a good reason to be. I've seen her mad before. Man she's a psycho sometimes." They both laughed. 

The soldiers began to move in closer. Tommy tried to get to his feet he was to proud to be killed laying on his back like some kind of invalid. 

Soldiers parted as Tommy stood up. The two heroes heard the clank of metal and loud footsteps approaching. "Oh no not another one of Nicandros half-witted monsters." Jason said 

"Hardly" came trhe response in the form of a low growl. 

Tommys mouth dropped when he heard the voice. Jason had never seen fear on his dads face until today. "What is it dad? Do you know that guy?" 

"Tommy I'm hurt that you wouldn't tell your son about me and I thought that we were friends." 

Tommy began to shake but quickly regained himself. "There's now way in hell we were friends Goldar." 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 1**

'I hope I make it in time' Jarrold thought to himself as he ran to the battle. 'Their going to need as much help as they can get with all the soldiers swarming around this city.' 

Jarrold ran around a corner and stopped when he saw three soldiers standing there. One of the soldiers looked up at him and pointed. "Lets get that one he'll make a good slave." 

Jarrold looked at these guys and rolled his eyes. He knew that he really didn't have time for this but figured that if he didn't take em out now he would have to do it later. "Look I don't have time to deal with you guys. Just let me go and we'll forget about it." 

The soldiers began to laugh. "You must be pretty tough aren't you." one of them commented. "Well come on lets go" he finished as he went to grab Jarrolds arm. 

Jarrold reversed the grab and twisted his arm behind his back then brought his left leg up and kicked him in the back sending him crashing into the others. 

The other soldiers stopped laughing and reached for their weapons but Jarrold was to fast for them, he grabbed the first one by the wrist and pulled him forward. He then throw a kick to the face of the second, then he finally pulled the first soldier into his knee and flipped the dazed man over his shoulder. 

"That was a waste of my time. You guys are a joke." Jarrold said leaving the soldiers battered on the ground and sprinted off to find his friends. 

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asked angrily. 

"I thought that would be painfully obvious Tommy." Goldar sneered. "I want you dead." 

"Well your going to have to get through me to do it you gold plated monkey!" Jason exclaimed as he stepped in front of his dad. 

Goldar let out a roar. He hated it when the made fun of him. The lack of respect drove him mad to no end. "So this is the respect you teach you son Tommy. Well it doesn't matter. He will learn it at the end of my sword." With that a large golden sword appeared in Goldars hand. 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jason asked, taking up a fighting stance. 

Goldar wasn't sure if he should be impressed by the young mans bravery or worried about his stupidity. Either way he was going to do his emperors bidding and destroy kill these two father and son, Ranger and former Ranger. "You should be very scared boy. You don't stand a chance against me." 

Jason was scared but he know that he couldn't let Goldar see it. His dad had told him about this monster several times and he know that Goldar had wanted to kill his dad ever since he first became the Green Ranger all those years ago. 'Not today' Jason thought. "Lets see what you've got Goldar." The new White Ranger ran at the large warrior showing no fear (even though he was trembling inside.) 

Goldar lunged forward and with a quick outstretch of his arm grabbed Jasons throat and hoisted him in the air. "See how easy that was. Your pathetic and stupid to think that you can face me." 

Jason could feel the life draining for his body in Goldars iron grip. He know that he didn't have long before he lost conciousness. "Run dad." he gasped. 

Tommy stood frozing in place. How was he supposed to run and let his son be killed by this inhuman monster. "Let him go Goldar." Tommy pleaded. "It's me that you want." 

"No Tommy this goes far beyond the two of us. My Emperor wants both of you dead." Goldar returned. "And it will be my pleasure." 

"Goldar you've been wanting a piece of me for over 20 years and nows your chance." Tommy took a fighting stance, knowing that he could barely maintain it in his weakened condition. 

"First you will watch me kill your son, then you will die by my hand." Goldar lifted his sword and aimed it at Jasons face. 

Jarrold moved as quickly as he could knowing that it could already be to late. "Man if these soldiers catch them their going to be in big trouble." he said to himself. The Green Ranger turned a corner and saw a group of soldiers. 'Man this is getting ridiculous' Jarrold ran straight at the soldiers and charged through them. 

One of the soldiers quickly recovered and pulled out a laser pistol. Jarrold saw it out the corner of his eye and jumped to the side a split second before the blast hit him. He turned around to face the soldier and saw that others were now coming towards him. He took a quick count and saw that there was 7 of them. 

"Sheesh, how many of you guys do I have to beat up in one day?" he asked. 

"Surrender now human and you will only go to the slave pins. Resist and we will destroy you." a soldier that seemed to be in charge ordered. 

"Yeah like that's gonna happen." Jarrold said as he turned to run. 'Better call for back up.' The unmorphed Green Ranger activated the communicator on his wrist and "Tara this is Jarrold." 

"Big brother where are you?" came of voice from the communicator. "Angel Grove is swarming with Vandairre and we can't get a hold of Jason. 

"I know. I'm in it big time with a group of soldiers. I'm trying to find Jason and his dad now. But it doesn't look good. How fast can you be here?" 

"We're already on the way. We're teleporting in now." Bryan chimed in. 

"One more thing." Leslie added. "There's a Vandairre base in the city. Captian Sawyer wants it taking out." 

"Let's worry about finding Jason first. But after that the base os going down. Jarrold out." Jarrold deactivated his communicator and stopped his run. 'Guess I have to deal with these idiots.' He ran at the soldiers confident in his ability to handle them. 

"Goldar wait" Tommy pleaded. "I'll come with you willingly and become your slave if you let my son live." 

Goldar lowered his sword and looked at Tommy all the while maintaining the grip on Jason neck. "My master wants you destroyed but I'm sure he will reconsider that if I bring you to him." Goldar pointed his sword at the ground in front of Tommy. As beam of light shot out and a pair of shackles appeared in front of the former Ranger. "Put those on." 

"Dad no, don't." Jason begged. 

"I don't have a choice son." Tommy said. "You guys are the worlds only hope. Plus your my son and I owe it to you after what I let happen to your mother." 

Jason realized that his dad still carried the guilt for the day that his mother died. "Dad that wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop it." 

Tommy looked at Goldar and then reached down and picked up the shackles. "I'm sorry Jason but I have to do this." He then placed the shackles on his arms. The bands tightened and contracted. They began to glow and energy burst out of them knocking Tommy unconcious. 

"Your father kept his word Power Ranger so I will keep mine." Goldar said as he through Jason to the ground and walked to Tommy. 

Jarrold hit the final soldier with a spin kick and followed it up with an axe kicked as he was standing up. "Man this is getting a lot easier." he said as he took off. He turned a corner and saw Jason being tossed to the ground by an armor clad monster. The monster then walked to Jasons dad, who was laying on the ground shackled and unconcious. 

"oh man this isn't good." he said "It's Morphin Time!" Jarrolds Power Morpher appeared in his hand as it was summoned. "Eagle!" 

A green light bathed the area as the young man morphed from Jarrold Scott into the Green Ranger. "Put him down monkey boy." Green called out. 

"Well what do we have here?" Goldar questioned as he turned around to face the newest Green Ranger. Goldar hated all of the Rangers but Green in particular becuase it was Tommy as the Green Ranger that had handed Goldar he greatest defeat and made him lose face with Rita. 

"What we have here is someone that's going to kick your sorry ass if you don't let him go." Green answered. 

"You don't know who your dealing with do you boy?" Goldar shouted. 

"I really don't care. You're going to get one last warning. Let him go now or you'll regret it." 

"You're idle threats don't concern me Green Ranger." Goldar laughed. With that he grabbed he started to drag Tommy off. 

Jarrold jumped over Jason and throw his morpher to him. "Heads up Jason, It's Morphin Time!" he called to his friend. 

Jason leapt up and plucked the morpher from the air. "Lynx!" he cried out. White energy erupted from the morpher and transformed Jason Oliver into the White Ranger. 

"Now you have to deal with 2 of us." Green told the monster. 

"Yeah Goldar, now let my dad go and we'll make this easy on you." White added. 

"While beating you ridiculous Rangers senseless sounds appealing I have other matters to attend to thanks to dear old Tommy. But I will leave you a friend to play with." Goldar said while reaching around his neck and pulling off the pendent the Vaard had given him earlier. "Abraxas arrise and finish off these power pests." With that Goldar hurled the pendent to the ground and disappeared. 

"Damn!!!" Jason shouted. 

"Tara, how you doing back there?" Mark asked as he kicked a soldier in his rib section. 

"I'm fine." She replied. "But this guys not having a good day at all. DRAGON DAGGER!!!" The Purple Rangers small blade appeared and she turned bringing the butt of the weapon into the hand of the soldier that was creeping up behind her. She then performed a cresent kick and broke his helmet in two. The soldier crumbled to dust. 

"Not bad Tara, but how do you like this one." Yellow said. Today was unlucky for the soldier that she was facing. The Yellow Ranger was in a competitive mode at the moment and decided that she was going to out do the Purple Ranger. To prove her point she kicked one soldier in the chest which sent him flying into another, she then followed that up by executing 3 moves so fast it seemed like a blur. First she swept a soldiers foot causing him to lose his balance, next she side kicked him into the other 2 soldiers that she had just cuased to tumble and finally she ran up and punched the front soldier so hard that it all three of their helmets slammed together and shattered. All 3 turned to dust and blow away in the wind. 

Purples eyes went wide under her helmet but she wasn't going to give Ashlyn the satisfaction of knowing that she was impressed. "Ehh, big deal. Watch this." Purple throw her Dragon Dagger at a soldier hitting him square in the helmet. The soldier instantly turned to dust and the dagger continued on its path directly into the back of another soldiers helmet. Purple followed up with a side kick that hit the dagger and sent it completely through the soldiers helmet. The soldier did as all the others had done and turned to dust. The dagger started to fall to the ground but before it hit the Purple Ranger kicked the handle with the side of her foot and send it flying at yet a 3rd soldier, who to had his helmet split. The dagger continued on its path and stuck in a wall just as the remains of the soldier blew away. "Impressed Ashyln?" The Purple Ranger mockingly asked. 

"Well I sure as hell am." Blue answered. The picked up a soldier by the legs and spun him around before slamming him headfirst into the ground with a helmet shattering thud. 

"Man these guys are no fun to beat up anymore. Their to easy." Purple commented. "I'm just going to finish this off. PLASMA BOW!!!" The Dragon Dagger disappeared and was replaced by the Purple Rangers newly modified weapon. "Now Ashlyn here is one of the modifications I made to it. Rapid Fire!!!" Streams of super heated plasma errupted from the bow and impacted with several soldier disintegrating them. 

"Damn, maybe I should try that. Earth Sword." Yellow said lightly. She hated to admit it but Tara had vastly improved her weapon and she wa anxious to try it out. Her weapon however didn't appear as it was supposed to. "Tara what did you do to my sword?" She asked angrily. 

"Sorry I meant to tell you before you tried to use it. The changes I made to it also changed how you summon it. Call for the Quick Blade." Tara answered. 

"Okay, Quick Blade." The Yellow Rangers weapon appeared in her hand. It looked slightly different but felt lighter and stronger at the same time. She could feel more power coursing through it in just the few seconds that she held it. Ashlyn began to swing her weapon at the soldiers. With the slightest movement the weapon began to blur and when it impacted a vibration emmanated from the blade and shook the soldier literally to pieces. 

"Your welcome Ashlyn." Tara quipped. 

"Damn that guys pretty big we better call for help." Green said. he placed his hand on the side of his helmet "Bryan we're fighting some kind of monster here and we could use your help." 

"On our way Jarrold." came Blue response. "So it's safe to assume that you found Jason." 

"I'm fine but my dads not in such good condition." White chimed in. 

"We'll be right there as soon as... oh nevermind Tara just finished off the last one we're on our way in now." 

"Aron do you read me? This is Jarrold. We need help here." Jarrold called. 

"I'm here Jarrold. What's going on?" Aron returned. 

"We're in Angel Grove and we need help getting rid of a monster." 

"Alright on my way now." he replied. He looked around and saw that Jenn and Kari were still in the lake swimming and decided he had better teleport out now before they came back. 

Aron appeared unmorphed just as the others arrived. "I guess It's Morphin Time" He said as his morpher appeared. "Bull!!!" red energy shot from the morpher and tranformed Aron in to Red Ranger. He looked at Abraxas and saw the large monster looked like a giant bipedal porcupine with over-sized claws and 8 spikes protruding from his head. "Man this guy sure is an ugly one." 

"Yeah, well the uglier they are the more we kick their butt." Blue remarked. 

Jarrold looked around at each Ranger and gave a nod. As if by instinct they all surrounded the monster and begin to move in closer to it. One by one they ran in to attack. 

Tara executed a leap kick, but the monster despite its large size ducked under her attack. With a quick backhand it sent the Purple Ranger flying away several hundred feet. 

Jason ran in next. He tried for a punch, but Abraxas blocked it and slashed his chest with the claws from its hand. Jason dropped to one knee and clutched his chest. The monster to this chance to kick him in the head. The White Ranger feel over and started to black out. 

Aron attacked immediately after and hit the monster in the back with a chop that would have brought down a tree. Abraxas roared with anger and grabbed the Red Rangers helmet spun him around over his head and tossed him into the Black Ranger, who was just about to make his move. Both Power Rangers got tangled up and fell down in a disheaveled heap. 

"Fire Whip!!!" Pink Ranger called out. The weapon that had servered her well thus far appeared in her hand and she moved in for an attack. With a flick of her wrist she let the weapon lash out. It found its mark around the monsters leg. He responded by pulling forward, with all of his strength and dragging Leslie off her feet. She came skidding toward him and just as he was about to reach her Abraxas lifted his hands and put them together to execute and double hand smash. The breath was driven out of her lungs and the Pink Ranger layed stiff gasping for air. 

"Damn this guys tough." Green said as he reached forward. "Storm Sword!!!" The double bladed weapon materialized from thin air into his hand. Jarrold pulled the weapon apart into its smaller sections and moved in next to the Red and Yellow Rangers. "Guys we have to hit this thing at the same time. He's to strong to take one on one." 

The Red and Yellow Rangers nodded in agreement. 

"So what's your plan boss?" Aron asked. 

"We hit him with everything we have at the same time. That should by the others time to get up and pull their weapons." 

"Sound like a good idea to me." Yellow said. "Quick Blade." For the second time that day Ashlyn summoned her new weapon. She was starting to like the way it felt. 'I'm going to have to tell the runt she did a good job when this is over.' 

"Flame Sais!!!" Red called out. His twin weapons appeared in his hands. The weapons seemed different, slightly larger and more balanced. He tried not to pay much attention to it. As long as the were there when he called for them it didn't matter. 

"Let's take this freak." Green Ranger said to the others. 

The 3 Rangers that were still standing ran in to attack Abraxas. 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Part 4

  
  
**Part 4**

The 3 Power Rangers moved in and hit Abraxas simultaneously. The monster fell under the weight of their combind attacked, but even that was not enough to keep him down for long. 

Abraxas stood and began to swing his body around in a circular pattern. His claws raked the Green and Yellow Rangers, slashing into their armor and sending sparks up into the air. 

Jarrold and Ashlyn grabbed their chests and fell back. Aron was was lucky enough to duck under the attack. When he saw his teammates go down he throw one of his sais into hit the monster. "Flame Blow!!!" He called out as he unleased the small weapon. The sai burst into flame as it traveled and hit its target in the head and broke sheared one of his spikes off. 

Abraxas let out a wild howl and grabbed for the area where the spike had once been. Aron followed up with a round house kick that toppled the monster and then ran to help Jarrold and Ashlen to their feet. 

"What are we going ot do now Kim?" Travis asked showing great concern over the amount of soldiers that now surrounded them. 

"Well you guys are going to stay behind me while I do this." Kimberly answered as she let out a kick to one of the soldiers. 

The soldier went down as the first Pink Ranger moved into attack the next soldier that moved in to threaten her and the children. She quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and lifted up with all her strength. When she heard the sound of the soldiers arm breaking Kimberly released her grip and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into another soldier. 

"Not bad for an Ex-Ranger huh kids?" she smirked. 

The 3 children nodded their agreement. 

"I hope we can get away soon and find help. I don't know if I can keep this up against so many of them." 

"No need to worry. Helps found you." 

Kimberly Ann Hart looked around and saw that the soldiers were being surrounded by a virtual army of kids not much older than the 3 that she was protecting. In the lead was a young woman wearing some sort of military uniform. "I appreciate the help." 

"No problem." The young woman said. She then looked around at her team. "What do you guys think about us clearing this Vandairre trash out of here?" 

The new entrants responded by bringing their weapons to bare on the Vandairre soldiers. 

One of the young men in the group stepped up "Just let us know where the junk yard is ma'am." he said with a smile. 

The Rangers had regrouped and were now standing side by side. Staring at the thrasing monster. 

"Give up Abraxas." Green said. 

"Yeah, you can't win." White added. 

"And while you're at it tell Nicandros to get off our planet." Purple threw in. 

"Because if you don't. You'll be sorry." Yellow followed. 

"Because we're the Power Rangers." The other finished. 

Abraxas stopped thrashing and looked at the Rangers. He let out a laugh. 

"Did he just laugh at us?" Blue asked. 

"I think he did." Red answered. 

"Oh I did. You don't know how ridiculous you just sounded." Abraxas told them. "I'm sick of this. Let's get it over with." 

"Did that thing just talk?" Black asked. 

"It doesn't matter because he about to get a taste of the last little modification that I made to our weapons." Purple told him. "Okay guys let's show this moron some major fire power. Bring em together." 

The Rangers all gave her a confused look. "Tara what in the world are you talking about?" Jarrold demanded. 

"Look just summon your weapons and throw them in the air. You'll see what I'm talking about." 

"Trust me. Just do what she says. The kids a weapons making genious." Ashlyn said confidently. 

"Ice Blade!!!" White said. His weapon appeared and he tossed it into the air. The weapon hovered in place and then glowed with energy. 

"Elemental Staff!!!" Black yelled. His weapon also appeared a summoned. With a quick toss the weapon flew towards the Ice Blade and split in two. The two pieces moved into position, one on each side of the White Rangers weapon. 

"Aqua Axe!!!" Blue cried. His weapon appeared and he launched it to the other weapons. Just before the reached them it turned so that the handle was pointed in opposite direction. The Ice Blade, Elemental Staff combination attached to the bottom of it near the blade. 

"Storm Sword!!!" Green said as he tossed his twin weapons toward the hovering instrument. The two halves of the Green Rangers weapon recombined and contracted into the shortened version of the weapon. It then connected to the bottom of the Axe forming a bayonnet. 

"Quick Blade!!!" said Yellow as she let released her weapon. The sword spun so that the hilt faced forward. The hilt then split at the pommel revealing what appeared to be a barrel. This next piece found itself attached to the top of the weapon. 

"Flame Sais!!!" called out Red. He tossed his weapons towards the device that hovered before them. They also turned around and split at the hilt revealing barrels. 

"Now it's time for the... Plasma Bow!!!" Purples weapon appeared a flew from her hand to join the others. The Sais/Barrels that Red threw out attached under each side of the new bow, which in turn attached to the bottom of the Axe combination. 

"It's your turn Leslie." Tara told the Pink Ranger. 

"Okay, Fire Whip." the Pink Ranger announced. The Pink Rangers weapon appeared her hand and she lashed out with it grabbing the rest of the weapon and sheathing it in flame. 

"Leslie what are you doing?" Jarrold shouted. 

"No it's okay." Tara said "This is how it's supposed to work." 

The weapon flew to the Pink Rangers hand and her whip tranformed into the handle of what everyone could see was a very mean looking cannon. 

"Okay everyone touch and channel your energy through Leslie and into the Power Cannon." Purple told everyone. 

The Power Rangers formed a semi-circle around the Pink Ranger and began to concentrate. The bow pulled back as if it was being drawn by some invisible force. Energy began to built and then the weapon discharged. Abraxas took the blast point blank and let out a scream as he fell. The weapons multiple barrels smoked for a moment and then it fell apart. 

"Damn, you made that?" Jarrold asked not attempting to hide his astonishment. 

"Told you the kid was a genious." Ashlyn told him. 

Before anyone could say anything else Mark pointed to the fallen body of Abraxas. The monster had pulled out one of the growth vials and had emptied it onto himself. 

"Umm guys, this sucks." Bryan said. 

"Yeah for him. Call it Jarrold." Jason told the team leader. 

"Okay" Jarrold said, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. "WE NEED TITAN ZORD POWER NOW!!!" 

Kimberly noticed that the group of young warriors that had come to her rescue fired very precise shots and rarely missed their mark, signifying one of two thing. Either each and every one of them was an expert marksman or they had been using these weapons for a long time and knew them well. Kimberly decided on the latter of the two choices. 'What a shame.' She thought. 'These kids should be out playing soldier and not out actually being soldiers.' 

"Are you okay?" The young woman in charge asked, as she approached Kimberly and the children. 

"We're fine." Kimberly answered. "Thank you." 

"No problem miss." The woman said as she extended her hand. "I'm Captain Rebecca Sawyer." 

Kimberly knew that name. "You know my son Jason." 

Rebecca looked Kimberly over for a second. "Jasons your son?" she asked. "You don't look much older than me." 

"Thank you." was Kims reply. "I guess I age well." 

"Have you seen your son? He was on his way here." 

"He left with his father hours ago. I hope they made it out of town okay." Kimberly didn't dare tell her that he was probably fighting the soldiers as a Power Ranger right this moment." 

"I'm sure he's fine." Rebecca responded. 

"White Ranger, Lynx, TitanZord Power." 

"Blue Ranger, Fox, TitanZord Power." 

"Yellow Ranger, Cheetah, TitanZord Power." 

"Purple Ranger, Dragon, TitanZord Power." 

"Black Ranger, Panther, TitanZord Power." 

"Pink Ranger, Phoenix, TitanZord Power." 

"Red Ranger, Bull, TitanZord Power." 

"Green Ranger, Eagle, TitanZord Power." 

Energy errupted from the Power Coins and just as the Titan Zords appeared just as they had before. Each Ranger leapt up and was teleported to their Zords cockpit. 

The Green Ranger quickly looked over his instrument panel to confirm that his systems were operational. He then activated the Zords communicator. "Okay team all systems are go. Let's get to it." 

"Alright big brother." Tara said from the cockpit of the DragonZord. 

"I'm ready." Leslie announced from the Phoenix. 

"Let's take this slimeball out." said Mark as he finished his checking his PantherZords instruments. 

"BullZord is primed and ready for action." Aron said. 

"So is CheetahZord." Ashlyn added. 

"LynxZord is ready to rip his head." Jason told them. 

"FoxZord is powered up." Bryan chimed in. 

"Good, then I guess the only thing left to do is finish this guy off." Jarrold said in a commanding tone. 

"You think those tin cans can stop me Power Rangers? You guys are gonna be sorry." Abraxas informed them. 

Rebecca felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around. "What's going on Sergeant?" she asked the young man standing in front of her. 

"We've located the Vandairre operation center." he answered. "It's not to far from here and it looks like most of their soldiers are out." 

"Are you sure about this Sergeant?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good then prepare to attack." She looked over to Kimberly and the 3 young children that were with her. 

"We'll be fine." Kimberly informed her. 

"Good but I'd still feel a lot better if I left a few of my people with you." Rebecca told her. She then pointed to 3 of the young men that were with her. "You 3, I want you to keep a guard over these civilians." 

"Yes ma'am!!!" the 3 young troopers responded. 

"I'm going to contact the Rangers to see if they can help us out." 

The Zords circled Abraxas and looked the monster over. PantherZord was the first to run into attack and was met by a kick to the head which sent the Zord flying towards the others. The PantherZord however was quick to regain its balance and rolled back to its feet and fired lasers from it eyes, hitting Abraxas and causing him to stagger. 

DragonZord was next to attack. The massive Zord dove towards its target "Wing Drill!!!" Purple called out. The Zords wings and tail detached and formed the flying weapon, which impacted and sent Abraxas stumbling back to trip over the CheetahZord, which had croached down behind the monster. To finish off the deal BullZord and LynxZord tackled him and caused Abraxas to trip and end up flat in his back. 

FoxZord leapt on his chest to pin him down while EagleZord and PhoenixZord circled above then dove in. PhoenixZord fired its eye lasers while EagleZord assumed the position and let loose with a salvo of its wing missles. FoxZord jumped off just in time to avoid the attacks and the monster was hit full force by the explosions. 

"Okay guys I think that he's just about finished. Time to go in for the kill. Form the Mega TitanZord." Green said from the cockpit if his EagleZord. 

The Zords all began their tranformation and linked up into their massive combined mode. 

"Mega TitanZord online!!!" the Rangers called out in unison. 

"Let's finish this guy off." Green ordered. 

"Right!!!" the other Rangers said. 

The Green Ranger looked over to the White Ranger and nodded. White took this a his signal and held his hand over the control panel. "Power Sword!!!" he called out. 

The Power Sword formed just as it had the last time the Rangers summoned it and the White Ranger pulled the Mega TitanZords arms back into an attack stance. Abraxas stood up and was instantly cut down by the Rangers massive final weapon. 

The explosion that followed was huge and sent a shockwave through the city, shattering windows and causing a small tremor. 

"Man after Barberon that guy was a piece of cake." Purple said. 

The other Rangers nodded their agreement. 

Rebecca reached down for her wrist communicator and activated it. "Power Rangers, this is Captain Sawyer. We have located a Vandairre base within the city of Angel Grove and are moving into attack while their forces are distracted." She said into the device. 

"Captain Sawyer we are in the city and have just destroyed a Vandairre monster. We will move into attack the base." Yellow responded. "Keep clear of the area. There's about to be a big bang." 

"Understood Power Rangers. Sawyer Out." 

Ashlyn smiled beneath her helmet. She loved finally having the ability to deal blows to the alien invaders. "Okay guys what are we going to do?" she asked as they flew over the Vandairre base. 

"This." White said, as he targeted the base with the wing missiles that were part of the EagleZords weapon systems and fired. 

Vandairre soldiers poured out of the base moments before the missiles hit and devastated the area. 

"I pronounce Angel Grove clean." Black said. 

The Mega TitanZord separated and the Zords returned to their resting places as the Power Rangers teleported to the location of Captain Sawyer and her squadron. 

The Rangers were met with swarms of cheers as they approached. White looked over at his mother who was standing nearby with the 3 kids that she had seemed to have adopted. 

"That's how it happened mom." Jason said, as he finished retelling the story of how Goldar had captured his dad. "I'm sorry. I messed up." 

"It's not your fault Jason. Goldar is tough. We could barely beat him back in our day." said Kim, trying to comfort the White Ranger. 

"If I hadn't forgot my morpher I could have beat the big monkey." Jason said angrily. 

"It's okay. I know that we'll get Tommy back." Kim hugged Jason. Just as much to comfort him as herself. 

**Next - Fear The Scorpian Queen**


End file.
